2nd Chance
by mlfleishman
Summary: 20 years after Sunnydale and there is Slayer/Wiccan/Watcher Academy and all new Watchers Council. Next Generation have to step up but can they handle the pressure as well as their parents?


**Jesse's POV:**

"Let's go Lehane," comes the deep voice of one of the female guards. I look up at her with my emerald green eyes and she is looking at me with no expression and I smirk, "Oh come on. Why can't you call me by my first name, you did last night," I say smirking then I feel something hit me hard across the face. I land on the ground and wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth. When I look into her eyes I know I have an evil glint in mine, "I always did like it rough," I tell her as I walk past. There is no reason to hit her back, because I'm free. I look at the clock; I'm free of this place as of five minutes ago. I walk through the double doors as I watched so many girls do in the past two years. I pick up everything I came in with, or everything that was safe. They took my knife, cigarettes, and stake. They didn't really understand why I had a stake and when it came up in court my lawyer; that was so generously given to me by The Council said it was the symbol of a gang I was in; anything to keep their precious secret. I hear beeping and watch as the huge iron gates open up into the middle of nowhere. I take in a deep breath and let it out, "Oh goodie, I go from one prison to another," I mutter under my breath remembering that I have to be at Head Quarters in five minutes. "Eh, they waited two years, and hour or two won't hurt them," I say walking away from the place I have spent every waking… and sleeping moment in for the past two years not looking back for the world.

I walk down the road not even sure I'm going the right way. It's been a while but I have a feeling I'm going in the right direction. It's dark now and I walk past a cemetery. I stop, its been so long since I'd seen a vampire, let alone killed one. I turn around smiling at the thought of slaying again. Sticking a stake into a vamp's non-existent heart and feeling the dust blow in my face. The gate is locked but there are ways of getting around that. I leap over the fence doing a flip in mid air. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stick up telling me a vamp is near. It's a feeling I longed to feel for two years now and it gives me a little high. I hear a growl from behind me and spin around to see a vamp looking at me, "A newbie huh?" I ask and he looks confused, "How did you know?" he asked me and I smiled pointing at his clothes, "You still got a lil dirt on you," I tell him and he brushes it off, "Thanks." I shrug, "No problem. Here to help," I tell him then he gets focused again I think, "Doesn't matter I still have to kill you," he says and I smile, "Oh by all means, start the killing," I say holding my arms out to give him a clear shot. He rushes at me and I side step him kicking him in the back, sending him face first into the fence. I walk over to him grabbing the sides of his head and snapping it with my bare hands. He turns to dust and I breath it in, "Want, take, have baby, want, take, have," I say to myself using my mother's favorite line, I get a feeling of adrenaline and excitement rush through me. It's making me horny.

* * *

**Faith's POV:**

"Where is she? She got out three fucking hours ago. She was supposed to report here five minutes after so why the hell is she not standing in front of me?" I ask the man that actually was standing in front of me. "Faith you know her. She takes after her mothers, her and rules have never and probably will never get along," he says and I sigh looking up at the brunette male, "Does she not know me and her mother are worried?" I ask and he sighs, "Well how would she know. Neither of you have even bothered to visit her in the past two years," he tells me and I smack his shoulder, "Xander, who's side are you on?" I ask him and he shrugs, "Faith where did you go after you got out? Or where would you have gone if you hadn't had to save Angel," he asks me and I think for a minute, "Slaying," I say and a light bulb turns on in my head, "X-man you're a genius," I say and grab my coat as I head out the door. I know where she is.

* * *

I jump the fence to Abrams Cemetery and it doesn't take me long to find her cause she has a nest of vamps around her. Girl got skill but she isn't back in the groove that quick. I run over jumping into the fight only thinking one thing. Get her out alive. I give a lot and get a little but all in all I was just trying to protect her. I thought I got them all but I feel a fist hit my jaw and as I turn to return the gift I stop my fist just inches away from her face, "That was for getting in my way," she tells me and I regret stopping myself from pummeling her. "Getting in your way? I just saved your ass! That's how you repay me?" I ask following after her and grabbing her arm. She tried to yank it away but I smirk, "No no girlie. You ain't that strong yet," I tell her and she sighs, "I didn't need or want you to save me thanks," she tells me and that hurts yeah. Always hurts when your kid tells you they don't need you. "Have you been doin this the whole time? It's a wonder you're not dead yet! Did you not learn anything about following the rules in the past two years?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes. "You know don't answer that just get your ass in that car," I say sternly and when she just stands there I give her the evilest look I have in my body, "Jessica Anne Lehane move your ass… NOW!" I say in my most intimidating voice I could muster and she does as she is told, finally.

* * *

**Buffy's POV:**

Pacing is not my thing. Or it wasn't. But now it is so my thing; it's like it never… wasn't my thing? Okay Buffy stop babbling in your head. I stop as I hear the clicking of the lock and turn to the door too watch the two brunettes walk through it. One of them smiled when she saw me the other just stood there, looking at me like she couldn't stand the sight. "Jesse," I say walking towards her to hug her but she side steps me, "Okay. I should have expected that," I say and she chuckles, "No shit Sherlock," and walks further into the hallway looking the place over. I steal a glance at Faith who looked like her puppy died. I turn to her and observe how she reacts to everything. I can sense the tension in the young girl, in my young daughter. What happened to the happy little girl she used to be? "Do you remember where your dorm is?" I ask her and she turns around to look at me smirking. God she looks so much like Faith it's scary. "So how is my little sister doin?" she asks me and I continue to look on her, trying to find any hint of my sweet kid. Jesse has always been close to Faith and Bailey was always close to me.

* * *

**Faith's POV:**

She finally turns around and it's like looking at myself in the mirror a little over two decades ago. "Go see for yourself. You missed dinner but you will just have to live with that till morning. Don't think for a minute your punishment is over. You have a curfew of eight o'clock at night and if you decide to break it then we have cells especially made for slayers. They could become your home 'till you get eighteen," I tell her and she looks defiant and I can't blame her. She rolls her eyes and walks away from me.

I look at Buffy, "Do you think that if she knew the weight that was on her shoulders she would act a little more responsibly?" I ask my wife. She scrunched her nose, "She is more like you everyday Faith. It would probably make her worse," she tells me and I nod as I wrap her in a hug. I kiss her lightly and smirk, "You know… Jesse has to go to bed without eating, does that mean I have to too?" I ask in a playfully seductive whisper and she hits me on the shoulder, "Horn dog," she tells me smiling widely, "You slayed didn't you?" she asked me and all I did was nod excitedly. She laughed as I drag her to our bedroom.

* * *

**Jesse's POV:**

"Look what the cat dragged in," comes the girly voice of my little sister, only by two minutes. I look at her and give her the fakest smile I can muster, "Psh cats don't have to drag me. I come willingly," I say not really thinking bout the animal cats. She smiles and then there is a moment of silence between us and I walk to the other bed in the room. "I guess this is mine, huh?" I ask her and she nods, "Please try not to get too much of your depressing shit on my side," she asked me and I shrugged, "I'll try my best," I tell her smirking and she hits me lightly on the shoulder. "I'm happy your home Jess but don't expect for everyone to be. I don't even know why I'm so forgiving but holding it against you will only get us killed faster," she tells me and I sigh. I know she spoke the truth and it wasn't the fact that nobody thinks I deserve my powers anymore; just that one specific person will probably never talk to me.

**Bailey's POV:**

I was telling the truth. I am happy she is home. She is my sister, no matter how different we are; when she was gone it was like half of me was gone. I could sense something through our slayer connection telling me something was wrong. I could feel her depression, anger, and… sadness? "Are you okay?" I ask her, curious if she would tell me the truth. She nodded, "Peachy," she said slumping onto the bed just as the door opened. I saw her head turn and her eyes widened at the girl walking through the door, "Mj," was what came out of her mouth, and nothing else. I've never seen my sister without anything to say.


End file.
